Great Nakaggi
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}}Great Nakaggi are strong Bird Wyverns that lead small packs of lesser Nakaggi. They wield Dragon breaths superior to those of the lesser species, which have enough power to ail victims. Exclusive to the Elder's Recess, and can only be fought in High-Rank onward. Physiology Great Nakaggi appear much like the normal Nakaggi, except, now that it is a Great, it is larger. Its once peach-coloured underbelly is now a darker brown in colour. It possesses several slightly enlarged fangs, which have a pearly-pink hue to them. Dark red scales covers more of its face, and its horns, crests and nasal stub turn an even darker shade of crimson. It also possesses a tiny spike on its chin. Unlike the normal Nakaggi, a Great Nakaggi's crest now grows forward, as well as a much smaller crest following after. Its bull-like horns have grown larger and thicker, growing more outward than the normal species. Dark scales blanket a majority of its back, lower legs and a strip on the flanks of its tail. Its shoulders have grown spikes, which are also crimson, with a second following suit. Its entire tail has several rows of crimson spikes, ending with a three-pronged tip, with the middle spike being the longest and of a lighter shade. The Fearmonger The Fearmonger is a greatly enlarged Great Nakaggi (13'6 in height) with a larger healthpool and higher attack power in comparison to a normal Great Nakaggi. In addition, The Fearmonger's biting and tail attacks are enveloped in Dragon-elemental energy, which do a mix of physical and Dragon damage, while inflicting Dragonblight. Its spitting projectiles have also doubled in size, and can inflict Severe Dragonblight. It also gains an attack exclusive to The Fearmonger. No normal Nakaggi will be in the same area as it, and The Fearmonger cannot be tired. The Fearmonger can only be fought in an Event Quest with the same name. Behaviour Great Nakaggi are, like the lesser species, very aggressive, attacking anything it can sink its teeth into. The weaker the prey, the more vicious it becomes. Although they will attack what they know they can take down, they will usually attempt to fight rivals from its territory, and flee from Elder Dragons, abandoning their territory regardless. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Great Nakaggi don't hold a particularly high spot. Though they will prey on smaller monsters alongside its pack, something on the power level of a Dodogama is still capable of killing a Great Nakaggi, and not just because of their Dragon resistance. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Great Nakaggi command respect among the lesser species, applying discipline when necessary. Although they will hardly fight larger monsters, they will do so if a lesser Nakaggi group is present in the same area, excluding Elder Dragons. They will flee the area immediately if one is present. Tracks Great Nakaggi often leave Clawed Footprints where it walks, and marks its territory by slathering a rock or wall with Dark Saliva. '''Though usually, a bigger concentration of Nakaggi is a good way to find a Great. Specific Locale Interactions Great Nakaggi have no special interactions with the locale to note. Special Behaviours Unlike Nakaggi, Great Nakaggi do not have any special behaviours to note. They will not appear when a Stygian Zinogre is slain. Cutscenes Introduction Wyrms Within the Recess - Elder's Recess, Area 3 The hunter walks through the Elder's Recess in search of their next target. Although unaware, they were already being followed, only just being alerted when a stone is kicked from someplace. The hunter turns their attention to where the noise came from, but found nothing in sight. Something runs past them, catching them at the corner of their eye. Much to their dismay, they were surrounded by a pack of six Nakaggi, all barking for the attention of something bigger. A glob of dragon energy had been spat at them at their flanks, but in thanks to their quick reflexes, dodgerolled just in time to avoid the attack. Upon turning their head to the cause, there stands a Great Nakaggi, baring its teeth and giving a deathly glare. After a few growls, it rears its head up and howls, thus beginning the hunt. More Nakaggis will enter this area shortly after. Abilities Great Nakaggi, as expected, is stronger than the standard Nakaggi, but greatly emphasises on its strength, perhaps due to how late it can be encountered. Its Dragon energy content is much higher than normal, allowing it access to Dragonblight-inflicting moves. It is also very commanding about what surrounding Nakaggis do during a fight. Attacks * '''Bite - A simple bite while moving forward slightly. It has a chance of doing this a second time. Knocks hunters over and does small damage, and if enraged, will inflict Dragonblight. * Hipcheck - Great Nakaggi rotates and attempts to barge into its chosen target. Knocks hunters away and does small-to-medium damage, and if enraged, may chain this with a single Tail Swing. * Tail Swing - Great Nakaggi will hop and rotate at the same time, swinging its tail in tandem with its momentum twice in a row. Knocks hunters over and does small damage. In G-Rank, it may use this only once after covering enough distance between itself and its chosen target. * Dragon Spit - Great Nakaggi will tuck its head slightly back, before spitting a small glob infused with Dragon energy. Knocks hunters over and does small Dragon damage, and inflicts Dragonblight. * Arch Spit - G-Rank only. Great Nakaggi will raise its body into the air slightly, and spit a small glob of Dragon energy in an arch. Knocks hunters over and does small-to-medium Dragon damage, and inflicts Dragonblight. * Dragon Breath - Fearmonger only. Great Nakaggi will move either forwards or backwards in a similar fashion to Deviljho, and breathe out a stream of Dragon-elemental energy from the left. Knocks hunters away and does high Dragon damage, and inflicts Severe Dragonblight. Rage and Tired States Rage State Great Nakaggi howls into the air, which calls all available Nakaggi to the area. It also huffs Dragon-elemental smoke and executes its moves faster. Tired State Great Nakaggi will fail to use its spitting moves, and becomes susceptible to flinching. Mounts Great Nakaggi are only mounted on its back. It will shake itself in a similar fashion to Great Jaggi. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information Quell the Rage Within! Great Nakaggis have access to the rare Dragon element, which it uses to stop hunters from doing enough optimal damage to it. However, breaking its head will weaken its power, and even when it spits, you won't be affected by Dragonblight. By then, you'll have nothing to fear about it! Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Runner Wyvern * Superfamily: Dog Wyvern * Family: Nakaggi Habitat Range Like the common Nakaggi, they are an extremely rare sight across the world, except the Elder's Recess, where they can be seen in larger numbers. They never tread near areas with extreme heat. Ecological Niche Great Nakaggi will prey on Gastodon and Dogama, but are still susceptible to predation by monsters such as Dodogama, Rathalos and especially Elder Dragons. However, Great Nakaggi are always wary of their fights. Biological Adaptations Along with strong leg muscles, a Great Nakaggi's energy-holding sac in its chest has expanded, and more feeding on Dracophage Bugs has granted it a stronger output in Dragon elemental energy. Unlike the Great Jaggi, Great Nakaggi isn't sexually dimorphous, so males and females can lead a pack and command respect. Behaviour Its intelligence is also what makes a Great Nakaggi very commanding. It gives out complex orders to specified Nakaggi parties set for a specific role in a pack, through different vocalisations through howling. Though uncommon, Nakaggi packs can have two alphas, but the two will rarely have the same motives, often leading the pack into anarchy and chaos. Though different in ecology compared to most other theropod Bird Wyverns, Nakaggis don't leave their packs at a certain age. Instead, the eldest common Nakaggi will fight the Great for dominance. Although Nakaggis won't leave a pack out of their own initiative, a Great Nakaggi can still exile a member should it feel the need to do so. This is how other Nakaggi packs are formed. Nakaggis also reproduce with mates from other packs during a specific season. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Great Nakaggi's head can be broken. This will ensure its spitting attacks no longer inflict Dragonblight. Damage/Status Effectiveness Physical Elemental Canon Fanon Status Item Interactions with Other Monsters With Deviljho If a Deviljho is in the same area as a Great Nakaggi, Deviljho will be able to pick it up and use it as a weapon, similarly to how it uses smaller Fanged Wyverns when it picks them up. Once Great Nakaggi has been caught, the lesser Nakaggi in the area will scatter and huddle in an area until Great Nakaggi is thrown away. With Dodogama Turf War Great Nakaggi and Dodogama roar at each other, and Great Nakaggi will run to Dodogama. However, their charge was stopped by Dodogama spitting explosive rocks directly at it, staggering Great Nakaggi and dealing moderate Blast damage. It then proceeds to blindside the Dodogama by running to its side and jumping on it and biting its neck. At this moment, Nakaggi will start attacking the Dodogama, doing gradual damage. However, Dodogama proceeds to roll, both shaking the Great Nakaggi off and damaging it. Just after Great Nakaggi gets up, Dodogama proceeds to spit another round of rocks at the Great Nakaggi, but instead of staggering it, the spot where Great Nakaggi was struck explodes, doing high Blast damage to it. Great Nakaggi will immediately flee the area. Dodogama is the winner. With Nakaggi As to be expected, Great Nakaggi rule over the lesser members of the pack. They will do whatever the Great Nakaggi tells them to do, following strict orders. Carves High-Rank G-Rank Interactions with Unique Statuses Under normal circumstances, Great Nakaggi can only be Frenzied. It is far too weak to become Hyper or Tempered. Frenzied Great Nakaggi's spitting and biting attacks will inflict Frenzy upon hunters struck by it. It will also attack its lesser Nakaggi. Quests Village High-Rank Event High-Rank Trivia * "The Fearmonger" was made while the creator was making Great Nakaggi's page. ** It is also his first instance of a monster being drastically changed by an Event Quest, excluding Jariu Daruma. ** It was originally an Arch-Tempered monster, but was changed to be standalone when he found out that the "Greatest Jagras" wasn't an Arch-Tempered monster- the very thing The Fearmonger was based on. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo